A series of events
by mamthy
Summary: Will and Jack are on this adeventure, knowing not what is going to happen. Will William get back in time or in one piece even to marry the love of his life? Please read and review.


**Disclamer** - I don't own anyone or anything. Just writing for fun really.

Please read and review. My first fiction so please be nice :)

**A Series of Events**

Chapter 1

The moon shone though the small port hole window of the HMS Gwendoline. The sea lapped viciously at the sides echoing thoughoutthe brig, whilst the rain thundered heavily aboard the deck. Mens muffled shouts disappeared in the howling wind, carrying them away to distant unknown lands.

William sat in the corner of the musty damp cell fiddling witha loose buckle on his belt. His head hurt from his struggle from the officers whom silenced him temporarily with a single blow from thier muskets. He rubbed it self conciously, feeling a lump and sighed. Adjacent to him in another equally grim cell sat, or rather lay, Captain Jack Sparrow his companion. His beads rattled on his hair as he suddenley sat up and feeled his way in half darkness for his piratical hat.

"You alright there, mate?" He called out to Will.

Will responded with a small smile, unsure of what to make of the situation. He had never been in real trouble with the navy before. Also he was very confused as to why he was there in he first place. Jack seem accustumed anyway to these type of circumstances so he would rely on Jack to do all the talking. No doubt he would remind him to keep quiet and not do anything 'stupid' anyway as he always did.

The cells went completley black as the moon was covered by a thick shroud of fog and cloud that left a blanket of darkness that snuggld through the porthole. But not in comfort at all. Or for very long at least.

The door to the under sea level prison aboard the ship creaked slowly open. In walked a bricaded dressed officer, Commodore James Norrington.

"Well, well. Captain Sparrow we meet again, and Mr Turner, what a pleasent surprise." He acclaimed with a slight sneer.

Jack grinned, hiding a sense of annoyence from the very man who has been out to kill him.

"Alright Commodore?" Jack said.

"Mr Sparrow! You will be silent until asked to speak." Shouted Norrington.

"Aye" Sparrow teased.

"Well, make sure you keep it like that or I might just decide to hang you before the mast out to sea before sunrise." He said menacingly. "Now" He continued. "I understand you have been both cought on the wrong side of the law but I may be able to offer you a swift excecution if you tell me the where abouts of the last pirate crew you were both associated with. I know you know so don't lie."

"How are we supposed to know? They could be well away by now. When you picked us up from Tortuga they had left already." Said Jack.

Will however said nothing and turned awy from the disputing men. Norrington noticed and approced Will's cell, kneeling down so he was eye to eye with how he was sitting. He knew a way to uphold him from this chosen silence.

"I'm not sure Elizabeth will be happy withy you being in here. May disrupt your wedding plans I am guessing." He said.

Will's eyes swung round and his hand went sub conciously to the wedding rings around his neck Elizabeth slipped him before he went away. The very mention of her name made him miss her so.

Jack meanwhile, listening intentily, slapped his forehead. He knew as soon as someone mentioned the lass, Will would do something stupid.

"She is thoughrly content with my status." Will said coldly.

"Well tell me the whereabouts and I can release you" Said Norrington.

"I..." He looked at Jack for some help. Jack motioned a continuation with his hand. "don't know" Will finshed abruptly.

"Very well. I will be patient for a while but then I may actually give up." Norringtopn turned and started to walk out of the cells.

He whispered something to the guards who nooded agreeing. He climbed up the stairs and walked to his quarters. The soliders advanced on the captives. Jack, normally three steps ahead of everyone was even confused. They advanced to Wills cell and grabbed him. Will struggled but then soon gave up realising an impossable escape attempt. Jack called out in his drunken mannar his line Will was expecting regarding stupidity. Will rolled his eyes as he was manhandled up the stairs, the door closing behind him leaving Jack in total darkness.


End file.
